comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana of Themyscira (Earth-1938)
Origin '' For thousands of years, a race of immortal warrior women known as the Amazons lived-in peace on the hidden island of Themyscira. Then, a war broke out between various pantheons of gods. The Greek gods asked the Amazons to fight for them to which they obliged. It was a long, bloody fight. Many Amazons gave their lives in the fight. In the end, the Amazon queen Hippolyta landed the killing blow on the Thangarian god leading the charge. Because of Hippolyta's victory and the fact so many Amazons, including one of Hippolyta's sisters, died during the battle, the Greek gods offered Hippolyta anything she wanted.While Hippolyta wanted to bring the dead back, she realized it would be asking too much. So, she asked for something she had wanted but, though she could never have: a child. The gods agreed to this. Using the clay found on the beaches of Themyscira, Hippolyta molded a baby girl out of clay. Each of the goddesses of Olympus granted the baby a gift. Finally, Zeus granted life to the clay child. Hippolyta named the baby Diana after the goddesse, Artemis. Diana was happy and healthy but, other Amazons on the island grew annoyed at Hippolyta's special treatment. A rebellion broke out on the island. Hippolyta's forces barely defeated the rebels. While it was hard for Hippolyta, she never regretted having Diana. Diana grew up aged much slower, becoming biologically ten after a hundred years. She was a kind child, often going out of her way to help her fellow Amazons. Diana did have a mischievous side, often sneaking in on training sessions against her mother's wishes. As Diana reached her teenage years, she began to wonder about the world outside of Themyscira. While Diana loved her Amazons sisters, she wanted to meet new people, see new things. Diana was finally allowed to train in combat and it was discovered that she was more powerful than other Amazons. Despite her talents, Hippolyta still tried to protect Diana. Diana prayed for the day she could do more than be a royal. Little did she know, that day would come soon. ''Journey to Man's World Diana's first encounter with non-Amazons was when the leader of exiled Amazons, Myrina the Black, returned to Themyscira. Rumors had been going on that Man's World was at war with strange invaders of outer space. These rumors turned out to be true Myrina teamed up with the alien, Steppenwolf, and got part of his army to invade Themyscira. While Diana was biologically just eighteen, she fought bravely alongside her sisters. Diana was shocked to see the arrival of outside people, including men, wearing strange costumes. While the Amazons were hostile towards the strangers but, they were accepted as allies. Diana was fascinated by strangers and the powers. Themyscira was saved by the combined efforts by the Amazons and the JSA. The Amazons debated over if they should join the war or not. Hippolyta didn't want to risk her nation but, Diana made a passionate speech about how they couldn't let people suffer in their stead. The Amazons decided to fight in the war, partly due to the young princess's speech. Diana wanted to go to Man's World to fight but, her mother didn't let her. Still, Diana was nothing if determined. During the final battle of the war, all Amazons on the island were deployed. Diana managed to convince the general to let her go. Using magic, the Amazons arrived at New York as hell broke loose. Diana was a little shell-shocked first but, snapped out it when she saw civilians in danger. She had a job to do and she would not fail. Diana fought bravely. While Diana didn't have as much experience as the other Amazons, she still battled without hesitation. During the battle, Myrina attempted to bomb the Amazons. However, she missed and ended up hitting an apartment building full of civilians. Diana attempted to save those people but, only a single toddler girl alive. Her Amazon commander told Diana to take the child to safety. Diana took the girl away from the battlefield just as the fight was ending. Earth was victorious but, at a heavy cost. Diana stayed in Man's World to help with the early recovery efforts, despite her mother's anger at her. Diana excitement at being outside of Themyscira was tempered by the memory of the fallen Amazons and innocent people she couldn't save. When Diana discovered the girl she recused, Donna Troy, had no remaining family, she begged her mother to take Donna back with them. Hippolyta, while still angry, agreed that girl needed a home and adopted her. Diana was thrilled but, still felt she needed to more for those affected by the war. As Diana sailed back to Themyscira, she vowed to return to Man's Wolrd one day and be a true hero. The Contest For the next nineteen years, Diana spent most of her time doing chores as a punishment for disobeying Hippolyta's orders. Diana hated that she couldn't train but, accepted it. Diana hoped that one day, Hippolyta would open relations up with the rest of the world. However, as the years went on, Diana's hope began to wane. Not even hanging out with her adopted sister, Donna, could brighten her mood. After yet another fight with Hippolyta, she tried to calm down on a beach. Diana was trying to clear her mind when she heard a strange noise. She realized it was a plane and then saw one heading towards Themyscira. The plane crashed and Diana could see the pilot eject from the plane. Diana knew that the pilot could be hurt so swam out to save them. Diana pulled a young solider to shore, a man named Steve Trevor. After convincing her mother that Trevor didn't come to Themyscira on purpose, the Amazons integrated the man. Steve said that he was chasing a woman named Aresia that had gotten a potent bio-weapon. The Amazons soon realized that Aresia was a disciple of Myrina and the bio-weapon was made with Amazon magic. While it was controversial, Hippolyta made a decision to send an Amazon warrior with Steve to help Man's World deal with the threat. A contest would be held to see who take the journey. When Diana attempted to sign up, Hippolyta refused. She said it would be too dangerous for the princess to go alone. Diana agreed publicly but, she was forming a plan. Diana went to an Amazon sorceress and go a charm to disguise herself as an Amazon who was uninterested in combat. Diana signed up, ready to take a chance once again. It wasn't easy to compete. Many of the Amazons Diana went up against were much more experienced than her. However, Diana refused to be defeated. Using her wits, skill, and natural strength, Diana won the contest. When Hippolyta went give the winner the traditional Amazon ambassador armor, Diana revealed who she was. Hippolyta was upset but, noted that Diana had won fair and square. She warned Diana of the danger and that she may be stuck in Man's World for some time. Diana said she knew the risks but, couldn't let innocent people suffer when she could help. With that, Hippolyta saw her daughter off, wishing her good luck. Diana became friends with Steve over the course of their boat ride. Diana made quite a slash went go to America, saving a drowning sailor and coming up on the beach in full amour. Wonder Woman had arrived and the world would never be the same. Spirit of Truth '' After gaining the tentative trust of the American government, Diana went after Aresia. Her main contacts within the government were Steve and a Lieutenant in the Air Force named Etta Candy. Diana pursed Aresia throughout Europe, stopping many times to save civilians put in danger because of the villain's actions. Finally, Diana caught up with her just she was going to release the bio-weapon into the air. Over the course of the journey, Diana had learned that Aresia had been a war orphan who had only seen the worst humanity. She tried to tell Aresia that hurting others would never ease her pain and all she was doing was prolonging it. Diana offered Aresia a compassionate hand but, Aresia refused. The two warriors fought, with Diana nearly being pushed out of the plane they were in. However, Diana defeated her and disarmed the bio-weapon bomb. When Aresia attempted to strike her down while she was discredited, the villain fell off the damaged plan. Diana was saddened that it had to end in Aresia's death but, knew that she had won the day by saving the world from a terrible disease. Diana returned to a hero's welcome in the United States. She was then contacted by her mother, who asked her if she was ready to come home. While Diana admitted a part of her missed Themyscria, Diana felt she couldn't come home yet. She had found evidence that the war god Ares may have been aiding Aresia's plans. Diana wanted to know what else he could be planning. Even more than that, Diana wanted to stay and help people. She couldn't that on Themyscira. Hippolyta said she knew that Diana's kind heart would make her stay in Man's World. She gave Diana her blessing to be the Themysciran ambassador and addressed her daughter by the name the people of Man's World had began calling her: Wonder Woman. Diana decided to live in the city of Gateway, Washington due to it's large collection of Greek artifacts. She wanted to see if there was anything that could point to Ares's plan. In order to keep herself from attacked at home, Diana used a glamour to make herself look slightly different and took the name "Diana Prince". Only Steve and Etta knew of her secret identity at first. During her time in Gateway, Diana fought many villains like 60-foot Giganta, the terrorist Doctor Poison and even an alien slave trader called Eviless. Diana became friends with museum employees Julia Kapatelis and Helena Sandmark and became an older sister-figure to their respective daughters. Diana was a famous hero but, a storm was brewing and she was about to face it head-on. ''War of the Gods Diana faced her greatest challenge yet when the enchantress Circe came to Gateway. Circe wanted revenge against Hippolyta for defeating her years ago and saw killing the Queen's beloved daughter as a perfect payback. Using her magic, Circe caused mayhem throughout Gateway. While battling Circe over of months, Diana also had to deal with being a public figure. Diana frequently helped out at charities and tried to educate people about Themyscira. At the same time, she began working at ARGUS to get a better look at a normal life in Man's World. Diana did find it exhausting at times by found support in the Kapatelises, the Sandsmarks, Etta, and Steve, who she began to develop romantic feelings for. She also loved saving people. However, Circe was starting her endgame. By teaming up with Ares, Circe began to pit different pantheons of gods against each other. Soon, the gods began going to war with each other, putting all of Earth in danger. Circe awoke the powerful First Born of Zeus and Hera, who then gathered support from the Norse pantheon. Soon, the armies of Olympus and the armies of Asgard got ready for war. The Egyptian pantheon was divided on who to side with. None of the gods seemed to care about the havoc their war would reek upon the Earth, except for Hestia. The Greek goddess contacted Diana and told her about what the gods were planning. Diana learned the only way to prevent the war was to kill the First Born. Diana went on a quest to find the First Born. This took her from the deserts of Egypt to the mountains of the Arctic to the very Underworld itself. During the quest, Diana proved herself worthy of the famous God-Killer sword, a weapon capable of killing immortals. After saying goodbye to her loved ones for maybe the final time, Diana went to kill the First Born. In order to spite Diana, Ares got the gods to fight in Gateway. When Diana arrived in Gateway, a battle was raging across the streets. Diana's friends manage to get most of the civilians to safety but, soon the battle would put everyone in danger. Diana defeated Ares and even got Circe to retreat. Finally, Diana went up against the First Born. While Diana fought fiercely, the First Born came to close to killing her. Diana thought she done for but, she caught sight of Cassie and Julie, her friends' daughters trying to save people. Being reminded of her loved ones and the courage of ordinary people, Diana found the strength to defeat the First Born. With his death, the war was called off. Diana was deemed the defender from Earth by Greek Gods. Steve and Diana admitted they loved each other at last. What's more, Queen Hippolyta agreed to make real contact with Man's World, making Diana Themyscira's first ambassador. Wonders of the World Diana wasn't the only hero active during this. Diana hadn't had much contact with other heroes for the earliest part of her career. However, that changed when a powerful Fae monarch, the Queen of Fables, stole the Sacred Gem of Apollo from Themyscira. Diana tracked the Queen of Fables to the city of Metropolis, where the Queen had used the Gem turned the people of Metropolis into her slaves. Diana teamed up with the city's hero, Superman, to defeat the evil Queen. It a hard-fought battle but, the duo won the fight and got the Gem back. Superman and Diana became friends and agreed to stay in touch. Her next meeting with a hero didn't start as friendly. Diana encountered a young woman running from criminals. Diana saved her and vowed to protect her. However, the hero Batman arrived and informed Diana that the young woman was wanted in Gotham for killing a mob boss. Diana wasn't sure if she should turn the girl over and two heroes almost fought. However, they agreed to catch the mob members after the girl and then bring the girl to the police, with Batman vowing to keep her safe in jail. Diana and Batman parted with a sense of mutual respect. In 2005, a race of aliens called the White Martians attacked multiple cities on Earth. After protecting Gateway, Diana met up with Superman and Batman to discuss what to do. They were surprised when three other heroes, Hawkwoman, the Flash and Green Lantern showed up. The last survivor of the Green Martian race, J'onn J'onzz, revealed himself. He gathered the heroes there and explained that the White Martians were being controlled by a creature known as Starro the Conquer. Armed with J'onn's information, the heroes brought the fight to Starro. It was a hard-fought battle but the heroes won. Freed from Starro's control, the White Martians left Earth. The heroes agreed that they should keep in contact in cases a similar situation ever arose again. The Flash said that they should form an official team like the old Justice Society. While Batman and Hawkwoman were unsure, Diana voiced her support. Eventually, all the heroes agreed to join and thus the Justice League was formed. Not long after the Justice League formed, Diana received a distress call from her adopted sister Donna. Diana raced to Themyscira and found every Amazon turned to stone. Donna was the only one who was spared from the spell. The rogue Amazon Myrina had teamed up with Circe to steal the God-Killer. Diana had returned it to Themyscira after she had defeated the First Born. Diana had to defeat Circe before a full day had passed or all the petrified Amazons would be stone forever. While Diana wanted to keep Donna safe, Donna aurged Diana needed all the help together. The two sisters reached Myrina. Diana and Myrina had a fierce battle. While Diana was skilled, Myrina was one of the world's best swordswoman. Myrina nearly took off Diana's head but Donna lassoed Myrina's leg at just the right time, which saved Diana's life. Circe tried to cast the stone spell on Diana but, Diana was predicted Circe's attack. She turned Myrina at the right the moment, which caused the Dark Angel to be the one turned to stone. Circe retreated and Myrina's daughter Grail took her mother away with her when she teleported away. Using the Gem of Apollo, Diana reserved the spell. Diana told Donna how proud she was and granted Donna her greatest wish: to become Diana's protegee as Wonder Girl. Bloodlines Powers & Abilities Divine Empowerment: '''As an Amazon, Diana is granted powers from the Greek gods. Her abilities are even greater than other Amazons because the gods had a direct hand in her birth and some of them are unique to Diana alone. These powers include: ''Super-Strength, Durability, and Accelerated Healing: Gifted by Demeter, goddess of harvest and agriculture. Diana is one of the strongest beings on Earth, almost as strong as Superman. She also heals incredibly quickly and is incredibly hard to hurt. '''''Super-Speed and Flight: Gifted by Hermes, the god of travel and messenger of Olympus. Diana can run faster than most cars and fly faster than an airplane. She can survive in the highest of altitudes. Enhanced Senses and Animal Empathy: ''Gifted by Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon and wild beasts. Diana's sight is keen enough it allows her to see miles ahead of herself and see in complete darkness. Her hearing is similarly great. Diana can ease animals into a calm state and even get them to help her if she focusses on them. ''Super-fast Reflexes and Ommigolt: ''Gifted by Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. While most people with superspeed have extremely fast reflexes, Diana is even faster. She's able to dodge bullets with ease and this makes her even better at all types of combat. She's able to learn any language supernaturally quickly. She has already fluent in Ancient and Modern Greek, English, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, and Arab. ''Fire Resistance and Lasso of Truth: ''Gifted by Hestia, goddess of the hearth and the home. While Diana is resistant to most types of damage, she is immune to both regular and supernatural fire. Hestia allows Diana to use her sacred weapon, the '''Lasso of Truth, '''which compels anyone who gets tied with it to tell the truth and can break people of mind-control. While others can use it, they would need direct permission from Diana or Hestia herself. ''Empathy and Telepathic Resistance: ''Gifted by Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Diana naturally in tune with other peoples' emotions and can feel them if she chooses. Unless Diana allows it, telepaths cannot read her mind. This also makes able to see through illusions easier. From the time Diana was a child, she was trained in '''swordplay, unarmed combat and military tactics. When coupled with her powers and charisma, this makes her a world-class fighter and leader. She is also a trained pilot. In addition to the Lasso of Truth, Diana is equip'p'''ed with the '''Bracelets of Submission', which can protect her from bullets, energy blasts, and some blunt force attacks, the God-Killer, a sword forged by the god of blacksmiths that can kill immortals and a Themysican Shield, '''which is enchanted to be very tough. Perhaps Diana's strongest trait is her boundless compassion for all living things. ''Trivia -Diana was born on February 1, 1800. -Diana debuted as Wonder Woman on June 7, 1999. -Due to her connection with animals, Diana chooses not eat meat. -Diana takes special care of a kangaroo she recused from exotic animal smugglers. The kangaroo became very attached to her and now Diana often goes to the animal sanctuary. She let Cassie and Nessie name her. After a long fight, the best they could come up with was Jumpa. -Much to her own embassement, she had a "type": blonde, snarky warriors. Her first love was a blonde, rebellious Amazon warrior named Kasia, she has had small crushes on Power-Girl and Black Canary, had a brief fling with government agent Tom Tressor AKA Nemisis and, of course, is currently in love with Steve Trevor. -She often teaches swordmanship to any JLA member that so wishes it. -While trying to adjust to Man's World, Diana worked at a local food joint, Taco Wiz, to learn more about the people of Gateway. Her friends sometimes make fun of her for it but, Diana refuses to be ashamed of honest work. She often goes to the same Taco Wiz to say hi to her old co-workers. -As a gift from an Amazon mage, Diana has a necklace that will fool nearly anyone into thinking she is not Wonder Woman, letting her hang out in public without being mobbed.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League (Earth-1938) Category:Amazons (Earth-1938) Category:Justice League Dark (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Empathy Category:Expert Combatant Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938)